<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virtuoso by stillnotovermylordsixth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080828">Virtuoso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotovermylordsixth/pseuds/stillnotovermylordsixth'>stillnotovermylordsixth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotovermylordsixth/pseuds/stillnotovermylordsixth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka wishes there were a manual on how to lose your virginity to the person you like the most in the world, without being an absolute weirdo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Given Exchange - Winter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Virtuoso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/gifts">cerisebio</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gift for cerisebio as part of the Given Exchange ;)</p><p>You asked for first time awkwardness for gay disaster Ritsuka, so here you have it! XD hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ritsuka can’t help the pang of guilt that shoots through him as he slowly closes the door to the master bedroom in Mafuyu’s house, with Kedama inside.</p><p>He peers in through the receding crack as the Pomeranian's eager tail-wagging slows and he sits on his haunches with a whine.</p><p>“Oh, don’t look at me like that!” Ritsuka groans as the ball of fluff stares up at him, wide-eyed and expectant.</p><p>“I’m sorry, okay?” he sighs, squatting down low to be as close to the dog's eye-level as possible. This is a serious matter, after all.</p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong. I just<em>—</em>can’t have you traumatized by the things I’m about to do to your human!”</p><p>Kedama’s tail returns to its normal whipping cadence as Ritsuka scratches the top of his head.</p><p>“It'll be okay,” he whispers, mostly for his own sake. He needs to believe it, otherwise there’s no way he can go through with what they plan on doing tonight. </p><p>The door to Mafuyu’s bedroom creaks open, and Ritsuka jumps like he was caught snorting something instead of petting a puppy. He turns to find Mafuyu’s silhouette encompassed by dim golden light. Fresh out of the shower, he wears nothing but a bath towel around his hips and Ritsuka has a hard time focusing on his face.</p><p>“Uenoyama-kun? Is everything alright?” </p><p>“Uh, yeah,” he replies quickly, giving Kedama a final apologetic look before finally shutting the door. “I was just<em>—</em>” <em> stalling</em>, would be the most accurate statement, but he’s not about to say that. It also feels stupid to say <em> explaining to a dog that I can’t have him watching us have sex. </em>So he lets the sentence die off in his mouth.</p><p>“Did I interrupt a heart-to-heart?” Mafuyu asks, in that same straight-faced way that is easy to mistake for sarcasm. It’s still challenging to figure out Mafuyu’s meaning when his expressions don’t change much. But Ritsuka’s getting better at it. He thinks.</p><p>“He just looked so betrayed,” Ritsuka mutters, feeling slightly ridiculous. “I had to explain that it wasn’t a punishment.”</p><p>Mafuyu’s mouth twitches into the beginnings of a smile.</p><p>“He’ll be fine. It’s only for a little while, anyway,” he says, stepping forth to grab Ritsuka by the wrist.</p><p><em> A little while? Is that because he knows I won’t last?! </em> Ritsuka wails internally, a fresh wave of dread flooding his chest as he lets Mafuyu drag him into his room. Thankfully, his Rational self is alert enough to slap some sense into his Dramatic self. <em> Stop it! You are seriously overthinking that statement! </em></p><p>Then they are in Mafuyu's bedroom, shutting the door even though they have the house to themselves. They'll have it all night, since Mafuyu's mother is out of town for work and Ritsuka's parents don't mind him staying over at a "friend's" house. In fact, they encourage it, since he's been so antisocial for most of his short life.</p><p><em> Not antisocial</em>, he corrects. <em> Dedicated to music and nothing else. Until now. </em></p><p>Mafuyu's hair leaves tiny water droplets on his bare skin, glistening in the light of the bedside lamp as Mafuyu sits on the bed. Ritsuka follows the droplets with his eyes as they roll down, caressing Mafuyu's body the way <em>he</em> wants to caress Mafuyu's body. Then they reach the towel loosely wrapped around his boyfriend's hips, and Ritsuka feels his cheeks heat up. He's half-hard just seeing him like this, while he himself is still fully dressed in his school uniform.</p><p>"Should I shower, too?" he'd asked earlier, not wanting to impose on Mafuyu's hospitality more than he felt he had a right to.</p><p>"No, I like the way you smell."</p><p>Mafuyu had said it so simply, like he was commenting on the price of a new set of strings. But it had <em> ruined </em> Ritsuka to think that his scent could affect Mafuyu in any way, especially when he's pretty sure he smells like the worst possible combination of smog and sweat.</p><p>Also, <em> how unfair! </em></p><p>Mafuyu's scent does things to him too! It swirls inside him and twists his belly up into knots, but not in a <em> you're definitely constipated </em> way. He doesn't want the smell he associates with Mafuyu washed away. Except it isn't entirely gone. It's embedded in Mafuyu's sheets, in the very air Ritsuka breathes right now. Part of it is enhanced by the shampoo freshly applied to Mafuyu's hair and Ritsuka wants so badly to bury his face in it.</p><p>But that's weird. Mafuyu will totally be weirded out and change his mind about the whole thing if he does that. So it's best to wait for… what? A signal? A command? </p><p>Ritsuka's not sure how to initiate this at all. He wishes there were a manual on how to lose your virginity to the person you like the most in the world, without being an absolute weirdo.</p><p>Mafuyu's head tilts a little as he eyes him. </p><p>"Uenoyama-kun? Are you sure you want to? It's okay if you're not ready."</p><p>Ritsuka feels his cheeks burn hotter and shakes his head. </p><p>"No, I want to. I just<em>—</em>uh," he looks away, too embarrassed to hold Mafuyu's gaze anymore. "I don't know where to go from here."</p><p>Mafuyu hums in quiet understanding, but doesn't move from his spot on the bed or say anything else for so long that Ritsuka has to look back to try to figure out what he's thinking. For a moment, he's terrified that his fears will come true: that Mafuyu will be annoyed by his inexperience and want to call it off. After all, Mafuyu has had at least one other boyfriend Ritsuka is aware of. And he knows they… <em>did stuff</em>.</p><p>He swallows and finds that his mouth has gone dry. There's always the possibility that he'll never measure up to Mafuyu's first love.</p><p>But Mafuyu's eyes are soft as he holds his hand out, beckoning quietly.</p><p>Ritsuka complies, heart stuttering when their hands entwine and a smile appears on Mafuyu's face.</p><p>"You wanna help dry my hair?" he asks, and Ritsuka finds himself nodding briskly, even though that was nowhere near what he'd expected his boyfriend to say.</p><p>"I'll grab an extra towel," he mutters, but doesn't get so much as a step in the direction of the bathroom before Mafuyu is shifting and pulling the towel from his hips.</p><p>"You can use this one," he says, casually holding it out to Ritsuka as if he weren't just sitting there completely naked.</p><p>Ritsuka nearly has a heart attack on the spot. He can't help it when his eyes automatically scan every section of his boyfriend's newly exposed skin, from the angular jut of his hips to the trail of slightly darker auburn hair that starts at his navel. His cock is velvety pink and soft against his thigh, and Ritsuka averts his gaze before his heart has a chance to explode out of his butt. </p><p>He lets out a harsh breath, barely remembering to take the towel from Mafuyu's hand. He's so hard he can barely think.</p><p>So he does what he said he would, which doesn't require much thinking. He tosses the towel over Mafuyu's head and starts drying. He's close enough now to feel the warmth from Mafuyu's skin while he completes his task wordlessly.</p><p>That is, until Mafuyu's hands slip over Ritsuka's sides and pull him closer. He lets out an embarrassing yelp when Mafuyu's face collides with his stomach. His boyfriend inhales deeply, his exhalation hot enough for Ritsuka to feel through his shirt. He shivers.</p><p>Then Mafuyu's hands slide to the front of his body and start unbuttoning Ritsuka's shirt.</p><p>Ritsuka shudders again, fingers clenching in the towel when he feels Mafuyu's breath directly over his skin. Mafuyu's hands go lower and start unbuckling his belt. He gasps.</p><p>"W-wait! What are you doing?" </p><p>Mafuyu looks up at him, confused. </p><p>"Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>Stopping now sounds like insanity to Ritsuka, but he doesn't want to mess this up. And for that, he needs to know what the plan is. But voicing that to those beautiful brown eyes staring up at him feels <em>so</em> embarrassing. </p><p>So he purses his lips and shakes his head, relaxing his grip on the towel. It drops from Mafuyu's head with a plop.</p><p>Mafuyu continues to study him though, as though trying to gain access into his mind. It makes Ritsuka uneasy to hide things from him, so he blinks away and stares at the discarded towel without really seeing it.</p><p>"Maybe just… tell me what you're doing... while you're doing it?" he offers, ears burning under Mafuyu's gaze.</p><p>Mafuyu hums affirmatively and Ritsuka finally braves a look at his face. A fresh smile spreads there, brightening Mafuyu's eyes even more. </p><p>"I think it would help if you came first," Mafuyu explains matter-of-factly. "You'd be less tense while we do this, which is supposed to be fun. And maybe you'll even last longer once you're inside me."</p><p>Ritsuka holds his breath, eyes growing wider as he processes each statement. <em> How can he say things like that and be completely unaffected?! Just goes to show how much more experience he has over me! </em></p><p>Mafuyu is not done shocking him, though.</p><p>"Is it okay if I use my mouth?" he asks softly, pleading with his eyes.</p><p>The thought sends a throb straight to Ritsuka's groin, and he physically strains not to groan. But he manages a weak nod, and Mafuyu's face lights up again. </p><p>Then his eyes close as he leans forward into Ritsuka, making a soft, pleased sound as soon as his lips graze the skin on his belly.</p><p>"I love the way you smell, Uenoyama-kun," he sighs, mouth gliding hot and wet over his navel. "It really turns me on, you know."</p><p>Ritsuka huffs out a breath, heart thundering in his chest when he hears the zip of his pants opening. Mafuyu drags his pants down to his ankles and wastes no time doing the same to his boxers. </p><p>It's suddenly five degrees colder in Mafuyu's bedroom, and Ritsuka's skin prickles with gooseflesh. He stands there, practically naked except for his half-opened shirt, and a hundred times more self-conscious than he's ever been in his life.</p><p>Mafuyu studies his erection for a moment with a mixture of surprise and... something Ritsuka can't quite place. But it feels like an eternity as he stands there, aching to know what Mafuyu is thinking.<em> Do I meet your expectations? </em></p><p>Finally, Mafuyu addresses his doubts.</p><p>"You're bigger than I thought, Uenoyama-kun."</p><p>Ritsuka swallows. He should take that as a compliment, right? <em>What does one respond to that? Thank you? Glad you think so?</em> It's hard to think, much less form words when Mafuyu's face is so close to his cock. But he tries.</p><p>"Is that<em>—</em>okay?"</p><p>Mafuyu grins softly again, and when his tongue traces a long stripe of spit all along the bottom of his cock, Ritsuka hisses, equal parts shock and pleasure. </p><p>"It's perfect," he responds, then covers the head of Ritsuka's cock with his lips. </p><p>Ritsuka gasps, nearly losing his mind when Mafuyu's mouth descends along his length, enveloping him in wet heat. </p><p>He can't believe Mafuyu just<em>—went for it.</em> But he's not complaining. He is <em>so not complaining</em>.</p><p>His hands shake in Mafuyu's damp hair as Mafuyu explores with his tongue<em>—</em>broad, swirling strokes<em>—</em>making soft humming noises at the back of his throat. And when his cheeks hollow out with delicious suction, Ritsuka nearly bites his tongue clean off. Heavy breaths punctuated by soft whimpers fill the room, and Ritsuka barely has the presence of mind to realize it's him making all that ruckus. The sensations around his cock have him so weak in the knees that he actually has to hold on to Mafuyu's shoulders to stay upright.</p><p>And as expected, Ritsuka doesn't last long. He stutters out a warning mere seconds before coming undone in Mafuyu's mouth, pleasure ripping through him like nearly lethal electric currents.</p><p>He gets a glimpse of heaven for almost ten seconds before he slowly floats back down to earth, and all he can say is a dizzy, "Woah," while Mafuyu licks his lips clean and glances back up at him again. He looks genuinely pleased with himself.</p><p>"Feel better?" he asks smugly.</p><p>Ritsuka decides that that is the understatement of the year. Because he really, <em>really</em> does. He feels weightless and giddy. And with the urgency of his arousal gone, he feels much more at ease being around his naked boyfriend. </p><p>Still trying to even out his breathing, he nods and cradles Mafuyu's face in his hands.</p><p>His boyfriend is so precious and unpredictable. It amazes him to no end, the way Mafuyu can view the world with such innocent eyes and at the same time be so skilled at something like this.</p><p>Ritsuka stoops down and kisses him, soft at first, then slowly easing his lips apart with his own. He doesn't mind the bitter flavor that invades his mouth along with Mafuyu's tongue, because Mafuyu is humming with pleasure, kissing back like a new level of intensity has been unlocked between them. When they part, it's only to discard of Ritsuka's shirt and of the clothes still around his ankles. Then Mafuyu is pulling him down onto the bed with him and Ritsuka follows, hovering over him for a moment to fully take in his beauty. </p><p>And he really is beautiful, even with his wet hair plastered to his face. It actually adds a sexy factor to that sweet innocent look of his.</p><p>His skin is so soft<em>—</em>golden, in this light<em>—</em>but Ritsuka can really appreciate the firm bundles of muscle moving underneath. <em>So sexy</em>.</p><p>Mafuyu's breathlessness matches his own now, and a rosy blush spreads from his cheeks to his ears and down to his chest as he waits for Ritsuka's assessment. For an entire breath, his eyes reflect vulnerability and worry, like maybe he isn't sure he'll meet Ritsuka's expectations either.</p><p>The realization melts Ritsuka's heart and he cradles the curve of his cheek before bending down to kiss him again.</p><p>"I always knew you'd be pretty all over," he whispers against his lips, smiling when he feels Mafuyu's lips do the same.</p><p>For the next few minutes, Ritsuka tangles himself around him, running his hands over his back, his hips, his tightening abs. He wants to feel and memorize every part of Mafuyu. His skin is a map that he wants to explore further with his mouth, and he does, drawing soft moans from Mafuyu as he moves farther down. </p><p>When he gets to Mafuyu's swollen length, Ritsuka hesitates, but only for a second. He tentatively licks the dripping tip, savoring the slightly bitter, salty taste that is all Mafuyu. </p><p>Mafuyu gasps and jolts at the contact, halting him with a hand in his hair.</p><p>Ritsuka looks up, suddenly worried that he did something wrong. But Mafuyu's fingers trail lightly along his jaw. </p><p>"Uenoyama-kun," he says in a rush of breath, "will you prep me? Please?"</p><p>Ritsuka blinks then smiles. "Yeah," he says, so relieved that he didn't make a horrible mistake and that Mafuyu actually wants him to touch even <em>more</em>. "I will. Teach me."</p><p>Mafuyu does, extensively, and Ritsuka takes his time, making mental notes about what finger positions feel better for Mafuyu, how much pressure he needs to apply and how deep. He can't remember the last time he felt like such an amateur at something. Probably when he started learning guitar in the sixth grade. But one thing remains abundantly clear: when it comes to matters of physical intimacy, Mafuyu is a freaking <em>virtuoso</em>.</p><p>By the time Ritsuka is three fingers in, lube has gotten everywhere, Mafuyu is twitching and whimpering, and Ritsuka's cock is solid and throbbing with fresh arousal.</p><p>"Uenoyama-kun, please," Mafuyu moans, then bites his lower lip, easily destroying Ritsuka once again. </p><p>"Call me by my given name," he says softly. And when Mafuyu's eyes widen, he adds, "Please?"</p><p>Mafuyu is quiet for so long that he worries maybe this wasn't the best time to spring that change on him. But then<em>—</em></p><p>"Ritsuka."</p><p>It sounds so lovely in Mafuyu's voice that Ritsuka can't help the small surprised laugh that bubbles up in his throat. </p><p>"Ritsuka," Mafuyu says again, this time a little more sure and with a smile that makes Ritsuka's brain short circuit.</p><p>He's still staring at his boyfriend, wondering how he managed to burrow so deep into his heart, when Mafuyu's smile fades a little.</p><p>"Ritsuka? You were, uh—<em>" </em>he shifts his hips<em>— </em>"in the middle of something?"</p><p>"Oh! Uh, r-right," Ritsuka stutters, face growing hot as he gently removes his fingers. After wiping his hand on the discarded towel, he grabs the condom from the nightstand and rips it open like he knows what he's doing, then fumbles around with it, trying to figure out which way is up. Mafuyu giggles, which does not improve matters for Ritsuka's burning face, until he comes up on an elbow to help.</p><p>"Like this," he says, turning the condom over and placing it over Ritsuka's tip. "You know it's right when it looks like a hat and you can slide it down easily." He does exactly that while he says it, drawing a shuddering breath from Ritsuka's lips.</p><p>"And then more lube," Mafuyu adds, relaxing back on the pillow while Ritsuka takes care of that part.</p><p>Ritsuka wipes his hands again<em>—</em>sex is so much messier than he thought<em>—</em>and positions himself between Mafuyu's spread legs. </p><p>"Okay," Mafuyu says with a nod, scooting his bottom closer to Ritsuka until Ritsuka's cock is touching the pink bloom of his hole. All Ritsuka has to do is press in. But first, he leans down to kiss Mafuyu's temple. </p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>"Yes," Mafuyu grins. "Are <em>you?</em>"</p><p>Ritsuka lets out a small chuckle. Months upon months of wet dreams and fantasies have haunted him ever since he discovered his feelings for Mafuyu. Simply catching traces of his boyfriend's scent on his clothes after a day out with him is enough to get him going. He is <em>definitely</em> ready.</p><p>Then he presses into Mafuyu a little, and when the head of his cock meets resistance, Ritsuka realizes that he is <em>most definitely not</em>.</p><p>He takes in a shuddering breath. Mafuyu's tightness is unlike anything he's ever felt before, better than anything his imagination could ever conjure up. And when resistance finally gives way to the wonders within, Ritsuka flat out moans.</p><p>Mafuyu groans as Ritsuka slides a little deeper, and Ritsuka can't help the instinctive rock of his hips as a shock curls his toes. He's never heard Mafuyu's voice so breathy before, or seen that expression on his pretty face<em>— </em>eyelids at half mast and lips parted, furrowed brow forming creases on his pale, smooth forehead<em>—</em> and he wants to memorize all of it for... later<em> analysis</em>.</p><p>And when Mafuyu has accommodated his entire length, Ritsuka quivers, bending down to steal another kiss from his lips. Mafuyu's hand threads in his hair, pulling lightly to tilt his face for a better angle, and Ritsuka lets him maneuver their lips, drinking up his enthusiasm and passion, savoring every little sound he makes when their hips begin to roll together.</p><p>Then Ritsuka breaks away, panting. It's almost too much intensity to handle in one sitting. So he hides his face in the soft spot behind Mafuyu's ear.</p><p>"So good, Mafuyu," he moans, squeezing his eyes shut as his hands tighten where they cling to Mafuyu's skin. "You feel so good."</p><p>And the world dissolves into nothing but sensation: his boyfriend gasping and writhing beneath him as his erection rubs tightly against Ritsuka's belly. His clipped nails bite into Ritsuka's skin just enough to sting and the way Mafuyu moans his name<em>—</em>with his breathing labored, every syllable sounds strained. There's no way Ritsuka will ever think of anything else when he hears him say it in another context.</p><p>He also knows the only reason he's lasted this long is because he already came once. But when Mafuyu squeezes his ass and urges him to go faster, he knows he'll be there in no time.</p><p>Mafuyu's head drops back with a whimper and his thighs clench tight around Ritsuka's waist. </p><p>"Ah, Ritsu<em>—</em>" he gasps, a whine escaping his lips as his back arches and he spurts heat all over Ritsuka's chest.</p><p>"Nnggh," Ritsuka groans and pants against his neck, electrified from head to toe. As if the squelching warmth between them weren't enough of a stimulant, Mafuyu's spasming walls begin to grow tighter with every wave of pleasure, and it's the perfect catalyst to drive Ritsuka into his second orgasm. He holds Mafuyu tight, like it's the last time he'll ever do it, and lets ecstasy send him soaring through the heavens again. </p><p>He's still groaning softly moments later, after they've both collapsed into a satisfied pile of limbs, wondering if he'll ever truly recover from such an earth-shattering experience. But Mafuyu's giggle slowly brings him back to reality and he manages a wobbly smile, feeling all warm and fuzzy when Mafuyu returns it. Then he buries his face in Mafuyu's neck with a sigh.</p><p>"You did good, Ritsuka," Mafuyu whispers, and Ritsuka's heart swells with pride, even if it means he's once again at a loss for words.</p><p>So he presses a soft kiss to Mafuyu's neck and delights in the slow caresses of Mafuyu's hands on his back.</p><p>Time grinds to a stop in this perfect moment, and even though Ritsuka knows they should probably clean up before the stickiness between them dries, he can't quite imagine his arms without Mafuyu in them yet.</p><p>Thankfully, Mafuyu seems to feel the same way.</p><p>"You can let go if you want," he says softly, stroking Ritsuka's damp hair. "But I'd... really like it if you didn't."</p><p>Ritsuka's eyes fill a little, though he doesn't understand why. He nods briskly and tightens his hold around Mafuyu, closing his eyes as he breathes him in.</p><p>"I won't let go," he sighs. </p><p>And that's a promise. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>